


A welcome distraction

by Lady_Firiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, also fluff because I'm fluff trash, how do you even tag porn, improper use of library bathrooms, public bathroom sex, they're like nineteen or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firiel/pseuds/Lady_Firiel
Summary: You know when finals are coming and you are tired of studying and bored so you decide to turn on your boyfriend but it turns out into having sex in the school library bathroom? Yeah, that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~!  
> First of all a few heads up: one, this is my first ~~proper~~ smut work so I'm not sure if it's good enough *laughs nervously*  
>  Two, I tried my best but English is not my native language so there might be mistakes but mostly there could be typos because, apparently, I can only spot typos months after writing (and posting) something. Do point out anything you may notice, if you want.  
> Finally, I'm not sure of how American Universities actually works; I did some minor search, but, honestly, the setting is mostly based on how things are in my University (in Italy, in case you were curious). Forgive me if I happened to mess up something, then~.  
> Hope you enjoy your reading~!

_**A welcome distraction** _

 

Finals were approaching and basically everyone on campus was focused on studying.

Coffee shops nearby sold lots of coffee to desperate students who stayed up all night to get more work done, coming into the shop in the morning like grumpy zombies with panda-eyes; no one bothered to cover those dark circles with make-up.

The libraries were no better: everyone sat at the tables with piles of book they wouldn't cover in one day but kept on the desk anyway just _because_. Stacks of notes splashed with the fluorescent colors of highlighters decorated every surface along with the aforementioned books, water bottles, pencils and pens. Sometimes a soft thud, the sound of someone dropping their head on the table, would be heard, signaling that someone was feeling temporarily done with university shit and just wished they could do something, _anything_ different from reading and highlighting words. Like sleep for an entire week.

Lance and Keith were no different: they had arrived at the library mid morning with all their stuff, sat at a desk and immersed themselves in studying, barely paying attention to each other.

They had a short lunch break, during which they also replenished on coffee, and then they were back on the books and notes, the whole afternoon ahead of them.

One hour in and Lance sighed, feeling boredom starting to creep on him.

Two hours in and Lance groaned, hands going up to brush back some hair; in front of him, Keith barely spared him a concerned glance before going back to his notes.

Three hours in and Lance decided he had enough: the soft thud of his head colliding with his books was added to the numerous sounds of resignation echoing through the clear walls of the library.

He heard the noise of a chair moving slightly and turned his face, still plastered on his Physics book, to meet the questioning eyes of his boyfriend.

«Are you ok?» he asked softly, rising an eyebrow with mild worry.

«Yeah, all good» was the obviously sarcastic answer.

«Excuse me for caring, then» the dark haired boy said, clearly not pleased with his partner’s tone.

Lance sighed.

«Sorry dude. It's just... Man, this is like boring me to death or something. I’m so done studying, I can’t do this any longer, I swear»

«Lance» Keith said, voice suddenly tired «We’re all tired. I know it’s hard, but you’ve been doing well 'til now, just keep going a little bit more, ok?»

«I can’t Keith. I’m dying» he said, adding a pained groan for emphasis.

It was Keith’s turn to sigh.

«You’re being overly dramatic, _again_. Nobody forced you into university»

«It’s called _social pressure_ , thank you very much»

The dark haired boy huffed in annoyance. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t understand where the pressure came from, even though he wasn’t familiar with it: he had always done things because _he_ wanted to do them. Besides, it wasn’t like he had any family expecting great things from him. Right.

Lance was a different story, though: coming from a big family, no matter how warm and caring, meant you also grew up constantly searching for that one chance to shine brighter than everyone else.

Don’t take it the wrong way, that didn’t mean he wanted to prove he was better than any of his siblings, he just wanted a moment, however short, of glory to be only his. He wanted to do well to remind everyone that his star, however little and distant, could still shine and burn.

He studied hard, paid attention in class and worked his ass off to be a good student.

Of course this didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to have a little breakdown. Everyone had them sometimes, especially when finals were approaching. Right?

And his boyfriend playing perfect student wasn’t helping his motivation at all.

If anything, his hair pulled up in a messy sort of ponytail, leaving his pale neck open for him to stare at, and the intense focus darkening his gray eyes were actually _pretty distracting_.

To be fair, his boyfriend was always sort of distracting to him, be it for his pretty eyes, his toned arms, his firm thighs or his dumb hair (who even wears a _mullet_ in this century).

Lance stared longingly at the boy sitting in front of him, too bored to go back to studying. He let images of past nights fill his mind, flashes of flushed, sweaty skin and echoes of loud moans and panting engulfing his senses.

Their competitive nature usually pushed them to their limits, and if it made them work hard to ace their classes, especially the shared ones, it sure did wonders to their sex life: it led to multiple rounds of various activities, from a simple _appetizer_ to the _full course_ , all done as a challenge, to see who would last longer or give more pleasure to the other.

Yes, competition was _very_ good for their sex life.

Competition made their relationship go on pretty well in general. Because it never bore anger or any hard feelings, it was always meant to be playful. And if one of them accidentally took it a step too far they would talk to each other and make sure to keep the challenge in a zone that was comfortable for both of them.

It had took a while for them to learn how to balance things but once they figured it out it came as second nature, as if things were always meant to be that way.

It was kind of unfair that the distraction was completely unaware of his own _distracting powers_.

«Are you going to stare at me like that for the rest of the afternoon?» Keith asked, without taking his eyes off the notes he was reading.

«Can't help it» was the muffled reply «You're so good to look at»

A small blush blossomed on the pale cheeks of the dark haired boy, who mumbled an embarrassed _shut up_ in response.

Lance grinned, finding part of his lost enthusiasm in the idea of bothering his boyfriend. That would also teach him not to look so hot when they were supposed to study.

He stretched his long legs under the table to give a playful nudge at Keith's ankles, getting an annoyed grunt in response. He stifled a laugh, hiding a smile behind his hands.

Then he stretched his whole body: he raised his arms, using the left one to pull the right and then the other way, all while arching his back and moaning slightly at the pleasant pull of his tired muscles. He really needed to stretch, and if he accentuated his moan just a tiny bit to get his boyfriend's attention, well... Keith didn't need to know.

Lance smiled as his movements (and sounds, yeah, mostly his sounds) made Keith blush and slowly, almost shyly, raise his eyes to watch his boyfriend.

«Mmm, I feel so sore, I really need to stretch a bit» he said, softly, blue eyes locked into grey ones, a smirk slowly making his was on his thin lips.

Keith narrowed his eyes in a warning glare.

«Stop doing that» he growled.

«Doing what, babe? I'm not doing anything» Lance said back, a glint of mirth in his clear eyes. He arched his back to stretch it and moaned one more time just for emphasis.

« _That_!» Keith hissed, face almost completely flushed after the second moan.

«You mean this?» Lance asked and moaned a third time, without even moving.

« _Yes_!»

«Mm, why? Does it bother you? That would be new» he grinned.

«You're being a distraction _on purpose_ and you know it»

By then the dark haired boy looked basically like an angry kitten with their fur all ruffled who was trying to scare a bigger cat. Honestly, he was more cute than scary.

Lance laughed, earning another low, angry growl from his boyfriend.

«Lance, _stop it_ » he warned before trying to go back to his notes.

Keyword is _trying_ , because the brunet had no intention of letting him focus on his work, not when he was also distracted by his own boyfriend.

In all fairness, even though Keith wasn't actually doing it on purpose he was secretly pleased by being a distraction for the other, it made him feel wanted and God knew how much he needed to feel like that.

Keith tried to focus on the bright yellow splashing his notes, determined to study and leave Lance to his shenanigans.

The brunet, though, knew him well enough to know he wasn't as focused as he wanted him to think, and so he went through with his plan: he pretended  to go back to his books and started nibbling on the cap of his pen, slowly and playfully, adding some small but deliberate licks from time to time only to make sure to tease the other. Because Lance _knew_ that Keith was watching him, when the brunet wasn't looking  (or _pretending_ not to, at least).

He knew his plan was actually working when he noticed his boyfriend squirming uncomfortably in his chair at the other side of the table.

He smirked.

«I'm going to the bathroom» the brunet said then, standing up, and the dark haired guy's eyes shot up to look at him in utter bewilderment, his pupils wide with shock.

« _What?_ » he asked, as if the idea of Lance leaving him alone to focus for a while was suddenly _crazy_.

«I said I'm going to the bathroom» Lance repeated and then proceeded towards the toilets without waiting for an answer.

Once in the bathroom, which he actually needed to use, he did his business, whistling softly all the while. When he was done and about to go back someone burst through the door, almost colliding with him.

Lance didn't even realize who that someone was before he was harshly pulled in one of the stalls and then slammed against the door, locked behind him by the other, a pair of hungry lips on his, muffling any sound of surprise.

Even with his eyes closed the brunet knew exactly who he was kissing, for he had done so many, many times before. He knew those lips by heart.

Besides, who would aggressively make out with him in the library bathroom if not his hot boyfriend?

He grinned into the kiss, parting his lips when the other sucked on his lower one, giving him access to the inside of his mouth to entwine their tongues.

Keith pressed closer, his hands moving from Lance's shoulders to be wrapped around his neck, tightly, as to prevent him from going away.

_As if Lance was actually going anywhere._

The brunet's hands were on the dark haired boy's hips, pulling him against himself.

Keith moaned when their clothed erections brushed together and broke the kiss to suck a string of hickeys on the tanned skin of his boyfriend's neck.

«You» he said, alternating between kisses and words, half panted half whispered «Are» another kiss «A fucking» kiss «Tease».

Lance grinned between moans, feeling accomplished for having managed to distract his boyfriend as much as he was distracting him.

«You obviously haven't seen yourself, _honey_ »

With a low, angry growl, Keith kissed him again, partly to shut him up, mostly because he really liked kissing that asshole. They wouldn't be dating otherwise, right?

They parted and stared into one another's lust clouded eyes, still grinding against each other leisurely, in an almost unconscious way.

« _Goddammit Lance_ » Keith moaned, half angry half _hungry_ , grinding harder on his boyfriend who let out a breathy moan. He went to back to kissing and sucking on the tanned skin of the other's neck while his hands roamed on his chest, hurriedly, almost desperately searching for something to hold onto, as if the body pressed against a dirty bathroom door was his last resource before outer space.

Lance's hands were gripping the dark haired boy's hips just as desperately while his back arched against the plastic surface of the door and his own hips pushed to get more friction, head rolled back, neck exposed to the other's ministrations, lips parted and eyes clouded with pleasure.  

«Fuck- Keith-» Lance panted, tightening his grip.

«Oh, God, _yes_ , fuck _me_ »

Lance froze, suddenly coming to his senses at the words he just heard.

«I- you- _what?_ » he asked, almost startled.

Keith stopped as well and looked up into his lover's blue eyes.

«I said _fuck me_ » he repeated.

«Wha- _here?!_ »

The dark haired boy growled angrily _again_.

«Yes, Lance, _here_. It’s your fault so I demand you take full responsibility for _this_ » and he grinded their erections together for emphasis, eliciting a loud gasp from the other.

«You really want to fuck in the school library bathroom?» Lance said, breathing heavily.

«Oh my God, _yes_ » Keith said, exasperation clear in his husky voice.

Lance thought about it for a few seconds, considering all the risks: anyone could hear them, from a random stranger to one of their friends to _some fucking teacher_. It was very risky.

But Keith was right, it was his fault for being a tease and turning him on and since he was a responsible adult he decided he should take responsibility.

Besides, even though he’d never been especially fond of sex in public places he had to admit the thrill of possibly being heard if not _seen_ was exciting. At least he was _definitely_ going to relive some of his boredom.

So the brunet smirked down at his boyfriend and said: «How could I say no to such a hottie?»

Then he bent down and they kissed again, hungrily.

 «I suppose you don’t have anything like lube with you, do you?» Lance asked when they parted for air.

«I don’t» Keith answered «And I suppose you don’t either?»

«You got me there»

The dark haired boy grunted and took one of his boyfriend’s hands into his and brought the fingers to his lips, looking at Lance with lust-filled eyes.

«Oh my God, you’re not going to-»

The brunet never got to finish his phrase, though, because Keith put three of his fingers in his own mouth and started sucking on them, licking and eagerly coating them with saliva;

«Oh my God, _Keith_ » Lance moaned at the sight.

Without stopping his sucking, Keith brought his hands to Lance’s belt and unbuckled it, then he undid the boy’s jeans button and opened his zipper; then he did the same things to his own belt and jeans.

He released Lance’s fingers with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting them to his shiny, plum lips.

«Get on with it, pretty boy» he said with a challenging smile.

The brunet claimed those lips while his hands made their way to Keith’s ass; he used the “dry” one to move his jeans and boxer out of the way, enough for his other hand to slip between the butt cheeks and to his hole.

Breaking the kiss he pressed the first, wet finger to the opening, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes for approval before starting.

«You sure babe?»

Keith smiled, a sweet, fond smile, because the fact that Lance was _asking for permission_ even though Keith had basically _jumped_ him in a bathroom was just too endearing. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, covered in red and almost purplish bruises, and kissed his cheek in a reassuring way.

«Very sure, _honey_ » he said, smiling, and for a second, a very, very brief one, the cramped bathroom stall wasn’t smelling with its usual dirt and heavy make-up sweat and the only things in the air were _love_ and _unadulterated affection_ ; other than oxygen and nitrogen and argon and whatever else is there, but you know, love has no time for science.

Lance broke the moment by nodding and pressing his index inside Keith, slowly, one phalanx at a time.

The dark haired boy moaned, holding onto his lover’s shoulders and pressing their bodies closer.

The brunet knew those kind of things were supposed to be quick and a bit rough, wild, _hungry_ , and though he really didn’t mind a bit of roughness in the bedroom (and he knew neither did Keith), they hadn’t had sex in a while and no amount of thrill or rush would bring him to do something to actually hurt his lover.

So he did the stretching with as much care as he could in his aroused state and not that much space.

One finger, then two.

He rubbed and pushed and scissored, drowning in each of Keith’s needy moan.

The position they were in, though very welcome for the friction it granted to their almost aching erections, was a bit uncomfortable, not to mention a bit unpractical, for what they had in mind.

They reached the same conclusion, so when Lance removed his finger (and Keith whined a bit in displeasure) no words were needed: Keith turned around and bent over the toilet, bracing himself against the wall, spreading his legs a bit, giving Lance better access to his ass.

The fingers were back in, pushing in and out slowly at first, then fast and deep until Keith moaned loudly and Lance smiled, because _there it was_.

The tanned, long fingers pressed against Keith’s prostate and he almost _mewled._

Shortly after a third finger was added and the dark haired boy felt a slight discomfort. But Lance took it slow again, and he stretched carefully, brushing his sweet spot whenever he could, until Keith turned his head around and told him he was ready.

Lance pulled out his fingers (and this time Keith’s whine was definitely louder than before) and searched his jeans pockets for something; after a few moments he pulled out a condom and a small plastic bottle, like the ones they give you as free samples.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

«What the fuck is that» he asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Lance examined the bottle and grinned.

«It's lube!» he said with excitement.

The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes almost angrily.

«And why the fuck do you have lube in a plastic bottle. Most of all, _why didn't you tell me_ »

The brunet shrugged his shoulders.

«I forgot I had it, I don't even remember _why_ I have it, but guess it's a good thing, right?» he said, grinning.

Keith sighed.

«You're lucky I think you're pretty» he whispered, a small smile making his way to his lips.

«I do think you're pretty too» the brunet said back, ginning; then he proceeded to tear the wrapping with his teeth, careful not to bite the condom itself, and the dark haired boy moaned at the sight because _damn if Lance opening a condom wrapper with his white perfect teeth wasn’t fucking hot_.

Lance took his cock out of his boxers and put on the condom.

He opened the small bottle and poured its contents on his erection, using his hand to spread it over the whole length; then he put one hand on Keith’s hips, the other holding his dick right in front of the other’s opening.

They shared another look.

«You still up for it babe?» the brunet said and Keith took a second to appreciate how those moments, the ones when they were being intimate, were the only moments during which they never used challenging tones: even when they were doing it hard and fast and the challenge of who would last longer or who could do it harder was clear in their eyes, and even if they threw challenging words at each other the tone was never anything but soft and affectionate.

So he give another smile and voiced his consent.

«Show me what you’ve got pretty boy»

Lance waited no longer and finally slid inside his lover, slowly, until he was all the way in.

He waited for the dark haired boy to adjust to him, caressing his lower back slowly in a comforting way.

After a few moments Keith grinded on him and Lance took it as a sign that it was ok to move; so he did.

He slowly pulled out until only the head was in and then slammed back in a deep thrust, hitting the other’s prostate hard and causing him to moan loudly.

He started thrusting his cock in and out, picking up his pace every time Keith’s moans raised in volume, pushing in as deep as he could to hit his boyfriend’s sweet spot.

«God, Keith, you’re so good» he panted, his hands gripping Keith’s hips so firmly he was going to leave finger-shaped bruises on the pale skin. _Good_.

«L-Lance- ah- _God, yes_. There. _There. Yes. Fuck, yes. Harder_ » Keith yelled at every thrust, bracing himself with one arm while he took out his own cock with the other and started stroking it in time with Lance’s thrusts.

They picked up the pace until the thrusts and the strokes were erratic, their moans loud and their brains unable to form anything beside random noises in the back of their throats.

The pleasure was too much, too intense, they forgot _where they were_ , oblivious to the fact that their screams could probably be heard from outside the room itself, but it didn’t matter right then, all that mattered were the tight hotness of Keith’s asshole and the thickness of Lance’s cock inside it, stretching and rubbing and pushing almost impossibly deep.

The brunet bent over, pressing his chest against the dark haired boy’s back, letting his hands leave the hips to roam under the shirt, softly caressing the sweaty pale skin with his fingertips; he brought his mouth next to the other’s ear and breathed dirty compliments right against the shell, telling him how good he was, how tight, how hot.

Keith kept moaning, even more aroused by his boyfriend’s words, and arched his back, pushing his hips back to meet Lance’s thrusts.

Lance’s hands trailed back down, but this time they didn’t stop on the hips; they went to Keith’s cock, already covered in pre-cum and not-so-gently moved his hand to stroke him in his place.

With his boyfriend’s hands on him and his cock inside Keith lost his mind completely: bracing himself against the wall with both arms he kept pushing his body back to meet the other’s thrust, arching his back when Lance licked or sucked or bit on his pale neck, leaving a trail of hickeys that almost matched the ones on his tanned skin.

They were close, they could feel it by the heat pooling in their lower abdomens and their muscles contracting, ready for release.

They managed to come at almost the same time, Lance spilling his load inside the condom with a few final deep thrusts while Keith came into Lance’s hands, right over the toilet where most of his seed ended.

The brunet slumped against his lover, wrapping his arms around his middle and leaning his forehead on his neck with a tired sigh.

They took a few moments to come down from their post-orgasmic high and then Keith elbowed Lance's stomach.

«Ow! What was that for?»

«You're heavy, get off»

Mumbling an almost offended _rude_ the brunet pulled out and carefully removed the used condom, tying it and throwing it in the nearby trash can.

They used some toilet paper to clean themselves and adjusted their clothes. Before going out they stared at each other, taking in each other's state: both their necks were covered in very visible hickeys, their lips were a bit glossy and swollen due to the force of their kisses; their hair stuck to their foreheads with sweat and even though they had somehow tried to straighten their clothes they were still a bit messy, for there was not enough space in the small stall to properly adjust everything.

In their eyes shone a small light, full of the bliss and the joy that came from both having sex and doing it with someone you love.

They smiled, hands reaching for each other to entwine their fingers tenderly.

«You are a bad influence on me, mullet boy» Lance said, bringing Keith's hand to his lips to give it a feather-like kiss.

The dark haired boy laughed softly.

«Like you're any better yourself» he retorted, smiling.

The brunet laughed as well.

«Guess we're bad influence on each other then. We're like the bad guys moms tell their kids to avoid in school»

«We're not _that_ bad»

«But we're good for each other, right?»

Another smile.

«That we definitely are»

«Is it true what I'm hearing? Are you _willingly_   agreeing with me? Who are you, what did you do to my Keith»

Keith used their still enlaced hands to punch Lance’s cheek playfully.

«You're a jerk» he said, the smile on lips betraying his true feelings.

«Thank god I'm pretty, then» Lance said, laughing.

They kissed again, slowly and tenderly. 

«We should probably go back» the brunet said after a while, breaking the kiss.

«Yeah, we should»

They considered going back separately, but then again their appearances wouldn't fool anyone so why bother?

They came out of the bathroom holding hands and giggling softly like a couple of foolish teenagers; some people gave them weird stares or bothered glances (you're not supposed to have fun in the library, you're supposed to be _suffering_ ). They paid no mind to any of it and went back to their table, sitting back  in front of their books and notes. They would try to squeeze in another hour of studying before going home.

Everything was back to how it was around an hour before; the boredom was  -mostly- gone and they were feeling refreshed (at least emotionally, _certainly not physically_ ).

«Lance?» Keith whispered after a few silent moments.

«Mm?»

«I'm glad you didn't stop»

Lance looked up in surprise, but his boyfriend wasn't looking at him, focused on his notes. It took him a while to figure out what the other was referring to.

_«You're being a distraction on purpose and you know it»_ , _«Lance, stop it»_

He grinned.                   

«Yeah, me too»

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I can't believe I managed to write this, I fussed over _everything_ related to the sex-scene and I'm still not sure it's well written enough. But still there it is.  
>  Thank you very much for reading all of this, I'd very much appreciate any kind of feedback~! Also, please, leave any suggestion if you have any you feel I could use to improve~!  
> See you~!


End file.
